I'll be home for Christmas
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: ONE SHOT Mainly Monarchshipping fic, the day before Christmas the boys are involved in a horrible car accident leaving Yami's life on the line, will he survive and be home on Christmas day? Read and find out.


"Yami, Im going out to do...something, do you want to come with me?" Atem asked, grabbing his keys. "Sure, I suppose." Yami shrugged. "Come on then, lets go I dont want Mother to hear us" Atem started to leave the room. "Why not?" Yami raised his eyebrow at his elder Brother.

"Just because, now lets go" Atem growled. "You're worrying me, Atem." Yami froze, backing away slightly. Atem grabbed Yami by the arm dragging him out to the car. Once in the car when the doors were shut, Atem sighed "Im sorry if you think im acting strange but I didnt want our Mother hearing that I'm going out christmas shopping"

"Why?" Yami asked still confused. "Because I dont know what to get Mother & if she was to start asking where we are going i'd feel really awkward" Atem explained "Then let's go." Yami smiled, sighing in relief that his brother wasn't crazy.

Starting up the car, Atem began to drive off turning up the volume on the radio as one of his favourite Christmas songs started to play. "That's your favourite song, isn't it?" Yami continued to smile watching his Brother. "Yea, I love this song" Atem started to sing, banging on the steering wheel like a drum as the song played, loosing concentration

"Pay attention, Atem." Yami warned. "Im watching Yami, its fine you dont need to worry Im...Shit! Where did that car come from" Atem exclaimed as he went to put his foot on the brake but missed and hit the accelerator zooming head first into the on coming vehicle.

Yami was knocked out in the crash. Being pinned between his seat & the steering wheel, Atem gasped for breath as he reached for Yami's hand "Y-Yami...H-hang on, d-dont die on me, I-I love yo..."

After being hauled from the wreckage of their crashed up car, both boys were taken to the hospital. A nurse at the hospital picked up the phone to call Loretta, dreading this part of her job."Good morning, Loretta speaking" Loretta answered, not recognising the incoming call number. "Are you the mother of Atem and Yami Sennen?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, are my sons ok?" Loretta asked. "They were seriously injured in a car accident." the nurse informed her. "What!? No, Not my boys, Are they ok though?" Loretta asked again, now sounding anxious. "It's still not sure of their prognosis." the nurse explained to the best of her ability.

"Thank you, I will be there as soon as I possibly can." Loretta told her. The nurse said goodbye and hung hanging up, Loretta got in her car, making her way to the hospital, "Argh come on, I need to be somewhere, why is the traffic so slow."

A nurse was sitting at the desk when the doors opened. "Hello." "Hi, Im Loretta Sennen, my sons were brought in here after a car accident" Loretta addressed the nurse as she approached the desk. "Ah yes,They are in room 101." the nurse pointed down the hall. Nodding a 'Thank you' to the nurse, Loretta left to find her sons room. Finding it, she quietly knocked "Atem, Yami?" She asked nervously. Yami was unconscious in bed, covered in tubes.

Entering the room, Loretta gasped at the state of her youngest son as a tear rolled down her cheek "My poor boy" Loretta whispered, brushing his messed up bangs gently out of his face "Mother...?" a voice asked from the other door. Recognising the baritone voice, Loretta turned to see her elder son "Atem? How are you feeling hunny?". "What happened...?" Atem whispered. "You must've hit your head, you were in a car accident, dont you remember?" Loretta gave her son a small sad smile.

"No. Was I in an accident...?" Atem asked, rubbing his sore head. Loretta nodded then pointed to Yami, her bottom lip quivering

"I did that...?" Atem gasped at the state of his Brother. "Do you remember if you were driving when it happened?" Loretta asked, know full well he was. "No..." Atem shook his head. "I'll need to find out from the doctors what is wrong with your brother but he doesnt look too good to me" Loretta sniffed, trying to remain calm in front of Atem

"Okay..." Atem nodded. "How are you feeling anyway?" Loretta asked, moving away from Yami. "Weak..." Atem sighed. "You two both look like you've been in the wars" Loretta smiled at her son as she went over to sit next to him

"I do?" Atem questioned his Mother, raising an eyebrow. Just as Loretta was about to answer, the sound of a machine beeping was heard from Yami's side of the room "Whats going on?" Loretta gasped. "Yami?" Atem looked over at his Brother

"I better get a nurse, I dont like the sound of that beeping" Loretta rushed out of the room. "Yami, what's wrong?" Atem mused, starting to panic. Yami stayed silent, his breathing getting shallow.

Finding a nurse, Loretta brought her back to her sons room "Please help him, I dont want to lose my son". "What's wrong?" the nurse asked as they neared the room. "Cant you see, he's not breathing properly" Loretta panicked, as the door was opened. "Yes, I see, remain calm. I'll get a doctor." the nurse nodded, hurrying off.

"Please hurry" Loretta whispered, in fear of her sons life. The nurse quickly returned with a doctor, who bent over Yami's bed. "Whats wrong with him Doc?" Atem asked, trying to see what the doctor was doing.

The doctor lifted the hospital gown, revealing bruises on his side and stomach. He pressed on Yami's stomach. "Tell OR we're brigning him up." "Yes sir" the nurse hurried off". "Where did he get all thoes bruises from?" Loretta gasped. "He's bleeding internally. He needs surgery right away." the doctor informed her. "I need you to sign for permission to do the surgery."

"Of course, if it saves my sons life" Loretta nodded. The doctor handed over a clipboard with a form as the nurse returned. Loretta signed her name at the bottom of the form then handed in back. "Sir, OR is ready for Mr Sennen" the nurse reported. "Send him up." the doctor ordered.

"Please being my Brother back to me alive" Atem pleaded. "We will do our best." the doctor nodded, as he helped to put the sides up on the bed and detatch some tubes. "Im here Atem, your brother will be fine" Loretta smiled at her son before watching her other son being wheeled off. "Go, stay with him..." Atem told his mother as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I cant go into theatre with him nor do I want to but I want to be here with you, I dont want to lose you either" Loretta sympathised with her son. "I'll be fine. Please?" Atem pleaded. "Your worried about Yami arent you?" Loretta asked, wiping his tears away. "Yes." Atem nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, i'll go up & sit in the OR waiting room, ok?" Loretta raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile. "Please do." Atem gave his Mother a small nod. Loretta gave Atem a kiss on his forehead before making her way up to OR to nervously wait for Yami "Please let him be ok" she whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes closed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Three hours passed and just when Loretta was fearing the worst, a doctor came out of the room removing his gloves "Mrs Sennen?" he asked. "What is it doctor, how is my son?" Loretta asked nervously. "The truth is, he may live and he may not, we have done all we can to stop the bleeding but he had other internal injuries from the accident that we don't know whether he will survive from or not," the doctor explained placing his hand on Loretta's shoulder.

"Thank you doctor, thank you for being honest with me," Loretta nodded with a sniff. "We will bring Yami back up to ICU to recover and so he can have 24 hour monitoring. He will now also be on life support, just incase" the doctor added. "What about my eldest son Atem?" Loretta asked, trying to keep her mind off Yami's state.

"He will need to stay in for tonight but should be able to be released tomorrow afternoon, he's a very lucky boy for surving a car accident that severe" the doctor noted. "Yes," Loretta nodded in agreement, "I saw the wreckage on the way here and I surprised they weren't both killed instantly". "You may come and say goodbye to your son before you leave, if you would like," the doctor mentioned, hearing the doors behind him being pushed open.

"I think I would rather say goodbye to him here if thats ok then I better go up and say goodbye to Atem as well," Loretta suggested as the doctor nodded and left. Walking over to her son, Loretta took his hand and kissed the top of it "Please come back to me Yami, I dont want to lose you," Loretta whispered as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "He will be ok Mrs Sennen, we will take good care of him I promise," the nurse gave her a honest smile.

"I know, I just still cant believe this has happened," Loretta sniffed, gently brushing one of Yami's blonde bangs from his face. "I better take him away now and get the rest of his IV's set up," the nurse mentioned, starting to push Yami's bed away. Loretta nodded as she stood watching her son being wheeled away up the long white corridor towards the awaiting elevator, remembering that she still had to say goodbye to Atem, Loretta made her way up to his room. Stepping out of his room as she approached was the doctor that had just done Yami's operation, "How is he doc?" Loretta asked.

"Considering what he has been through, I think he will be ok to go home tomorrow," the doctor smiled which cheered Loretta up a little. "Oh that is wonderful news," Loretta smiled back at him. "He will however, be on crutches for six weeks due to acquiring a broken leg in the crash but other than that, you may come sometime tomorrow afternoon and take him home," the doctor nodded to which Loretta nodded back at him before they parted ways.

Seeing his Mother at the door Atem perked up, wincing a little at the new heavy cast on his leg, "Mother? What happened to Yami? Why didnt he come back with you? Where is he?" Atem asked, starting to panic. Loretta sighed as she sat next to Atem and took his hand, wishing she was the one that had to tell him. "Atem, Yami had to be put in ICU, he's on life support, they dont know whether he's going to survive from the accident, he's still got internal injuries they cant fix," Loretta told her son honestly.

"No, not Yami. I love him, I dont want my Brother to die. This is all my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I should have been paying attention, Im such an idiot. Its not fair, I should be in Yami's place. We need to help him Mother, I have to do something, this is all my fault. My ...Stupid ...Fault!" Atem growled, breaking down into tears as he lay his head against his Mothers chest. All Loretta could do was console her distraught son, she didn't know what to say just in case she upset him again. Having sat for twenty minutes or so with Atem, she noticed that Atem had cried himself to sleep, laying him done gently on to his hospital bed, Loretta quietly got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The next morning Loretta said goodbye to her husband as he left for work, still feeling anxious about the state her youngest son was in. She hadn't heard from the hospital during the night so no news must be good news, right? Just as Loretta was about to leave the house, she felt her mobile ringing in her pocket, "Good Morning, Loretta speaking," Loretta answered. "Good morning Mrs Sennen, its Doctor Suzuki from Domino hospital," the doctor answered, smiling on the other end of the line.

Suddenly a large lump formed in Loretta's throat 'This can't be about Yami, no, please don't let this be the day' Loretta thought to herself as she heard the doctor on the other end trying to get her attention. "Hello...Hello, Mrs Sennen? Are you there?...Hello" "Im sorry doc, I must have spaced out, what did you ring for?" she asked nervously.

"Im ringing to tell you that you can come and get Atem early, hes been up this morning and has walked around a little and has also managed to keep all the food down he has eaten," The doctor told her. "I was just actually on my way in to see him, i will be there in roughly 10 minutes," Loretta informed Mr Suzuki. "Very good, oh were you wanting to know about your youngest son as well?" Mr Suzuki asked.

Loretta sighed "I guess I should know about how he is getting on." "Well the good news is, we took him off life support early this morning because we found he was capable of breathing on his own and he has remained in a stable condition since," Dr Suzuki informed Loretta as she wiped happy tears from her eyes. "That is good news, thank you so much Doctor, I will be in shortly, goodbye," Loretta smiled as she hung up and started the engine of her car.

Once at the hospital, Loretta made her way up to her sons room to find him sitting on the end of his bed reading a book, "Well you're a sight for sore eyes," Loretta giggled. "Mother!" Atem beamed then frowned. "Whats wrong Atem?" Loretta asked sitting beside him. "I wanted to get up and give you a hug but I cant," Atem sighed, looking down at his plastered leg.

"I can still hug you can't I?" Loretta asked, stepping closer. Atem smiled again and nodded, holding his arms out. Embracing her son, Loretta sighed resting her chin on top of Atems head, "Mother? Are you alright?" Atem asked, looking up at her. "Yes Atem, Im ok, Im just worried about your Brother," Loretta admitted.

"He's not dead is he?" Atem asked nervously. "No he's not, they actually took him off life support early this morning because he seemed to be doing alot better but he isn't out of the woods yet," Loretta told her son as she rubbed his back to keep him calm. "I guess thats good news," Atem sighed, "Im really sorry Mother, I never meant to crash your car again, I dont think I should drive again." "Its ok Atem, it was only an accident and accidents happen sometimes, you are just very lucky that neither you two or the other drive was killed," Loretta reassured her son.

"I guess you are right," Atem sighed, "can we go home now? I dont want to be at this hospital anymore." "Let me go and see if I can find the doctor I was talking to this morning and see what he says, hmmm?" Loretta smiled at her son. "Ok Mother, thank you," Atem nodded as Loretta left the room.

Comming back a few moments later with the doctor, Loretta opened the door for him as the pair entered, "Are you wanting to go home Mr Sennen?" Mr Suzuki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir, I dont really like hospitals," Atem sighed. Mr Suzuki chuckled "No son, neither do I but its my job." "Is there anything that I need to know or do with Atem being home with his leg in a cast?" Loretta asked.

Dr Suzuki shook his head, "No, nothing in particular, just dont get it wet and..." the doctors sentence was cut short by the sound of his mobile ringing, "excuse me Mrs Sennen, I need to take this." he excused himself and hurried out of the room. "What do you think that was about?" Atem raised an eyebrow. "I dont know, I just hope its not about Yami," Loretta gulped.

The minutes ticked by and eventually Mr Suzuki came back into the room, "Im really sorry about that, it was theathre." Loretta raised an eyebrow,"Oh?". Mr Suzuki nodded. "Yes Im needed up there for emergency surgery but dont worry its not your son." Saying goodbye to the doctor, Loretta helped Atem pack up his things before helping down to the car. Pulling out of the car park Loretta sighed, feeling that something was missing. Noticing that his mother was not her normal happy self, he gently touched her shoulder, "Mother, are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"To be honest with you Atem, I'm worried about Yami," Loretta sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Its ok Mother, I know Yami is going to make it, my Brother is strong," Atem smiled confidently. "Thank you Atem, Im glad I have you with me," Loretta smiled back at her son as they pulled up the driveway to their home. "Mother? Can I ask you something?" Atem asked, sounding nervous. "Sure Atem, what is it?" Loretta raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble for what I did?" Atem asked, gulping.

Loretta shook her head, "No of course not, it was an accident you didnt crash my car on purpose and for the fact that you have gotten a broken leg out of it, is punishment enough I think," Loretta giggled as she opened Atems door for him. "Thank you Mother, I hate this cast on my leg but I guess it will teach me to pay attention next time," Atem chuckled as he slowly clambered out of the car.

The next few hours passed by alot faster than Loretta or Atem noticed and now it was time for bed. Saying goodnight to her son, Loretta kissed his cheek before leaving the room and making her way up the stairs towards her own room where her husband waited for her. Later that night Atem found he couldn't sleep, no matter which way he lay in bed he could not get comfortable. But it wasn't the softness of his bed that was keeping him awake, it was the thought of his Brother laying in hospital.

No matter what else he tried to think of, he couldn't get Yami out of his mind. Atem missed his Brother badly and wished he was by his side again, Yami was the ying to Atems Yang. Yami was the person who Atem could tell his deepest darkest secrets too and know that no one would ever find them out, not even their Mother. Not only that, Yami was more than Atem's Brother, he was his lover. The boys had had a secret relationship for the past few years and the only one who managed to find out about their secret love affair was their Mother.

Atem not only missed his Brother, but he missed his special smell, which coincidently was similar to his, but that didn't matter, he missed it. His smell wasnt the only thing he missed about Yami, he missed the warmth of his body when Yami would sneak into his room late at night or early in the morning. Everything Atem thought about reminded him of Yami even of all of their ups and all of their downs. Eventually however sleep overtook Atem as his eyes grew heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came quickly, mostly due to Atem being awake half of the night thinking about his Brother. Sitting up slowly and awkwardly in bed, Atem sighed sadly as his crimson irises rose to the ceiling, "Merry Christmas Yami," he whispered before getting out of bed and slowly making his way down to the kitchen on his new crutches. Sitting over a freshly poured cup of coffee, Loretta leaned tiredly on her hand as she slowly stirred her hot beverage.

"Good morning Mother," Atem gave his Mother a small smile as he sat across from her. "Good morning Atem, sleep well?" Loretta asked, finally taking the spoon out of her drink. Shaking his head, Atem sigh as he too rested his head on his hand, "I don't think I even slept for more than three hours," Atem mumbled, looking away. "Is everything ok hunny, why are you so down?" Loretta asked, reaching over to touch his hand.

"Mother," Atem paused, "I miss Yami and Im afraid that Im never going to see him again." "Yami is in good hands Atem, I know you are worried about him, but Im sure he will be ok," Loretta reassured her son, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Good Morning Father," Atem Greeted his Father as he came down to join the pair at the dining table for Breakfast. "Still no word on Yami?" Aknamkannon asked as he was handed a hot cup of coffee.

Both Loretta and Atem shook their heads, "No and neither of us got alot of sleep last night due to worrying about him," Loretta yawned. "Mother, may I be excused, I think I need to go back to bed," Atem yawned tiredly, rubbing one eye. "Of course Atem, get as much rest as you need, if the hospital rings i will come and wake you up, ok?" Loretta reassured her son. "Actually can I sleep on the couch in the living room, I think Im too tired to walk up the stairs," Atem chuckled.

Loretta nodded in agreement, as she watched her son turn and slowly hobble towards the living room. Waiting till she heard the sound of the living room door close, Loretta turned to Akmankannon, "We need to make a plan, what if the hospital rings and says they plan to turn Yami's life support off? Atem is going to be heartbroken, thoes boys are really close, he wont want his Brother to die, he already feels bad enough about the accident," Loretta whispered. Aknamkannon nodded, "You are right Loretta and I know how close the boys are. But if the worst comes to the worst we have to do what is right for our son and let him go."

Loretta gasped at Aknamkannons statement, covering her face with her hands as tears ran down her cheek. "Its ok Loretta, Im here," Aknamkannon whispered as he comforted his wife. Once Loretta was calmer the pair were able to discuss other matters concerning Yami and what his future may hold. Not realising how long they had been talking for, they were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing, checking the caller ID, Loretta gasped "Aknam, its the hospital, I-I dont want to answer it just in case its bad news, you answer it," Loretta backed away from the phone allowing her husband to take the call.

"Hello Aknamkannon Sennen speaking...Yes...I dont believe it...So he can come home?...It has to be some kind of miracle...Yes, I'll tell my wife straight away...Thank you very much, we will be there soon to get him...Ok, goodbye," Aknamkannon hung up with a beaming grin on his face. "Aknam, what was all that about?" Loretta raised an eyebrow. "That was the nurse at Domino Hospital, Yami is allowed to come home, he has been breathing on his own for the last six to eight hours and seems to have made a full recovery but has to remain in bed for a few days isnt allowed to be over active," Aknamkannon repeated what he had been told over the phone.

For no real reason, Loretta burst into tears, "I cant believe it, my baby is allowed to come home. Aknam! Go and wake Atem up and I will go and get the car." Aknamkannon nodded to his wife as he made his way towards the living room to wake his sleeping son. Once Atem was awake and in the car, the Sennen family drove to the hospital, getting out as quickly as they could. Finding out what ward Yami was in the family made their way up to his room where they found him sitting on the end of his bed with a big smile on his face, "Yami? Is that really you?" Atem gasped, his eyes widening.

"Atem! What happened to your leg?" Yami also gapsed. "I broke it in the accident we had but enough about me, I cant believe your alive," Atem hobbled over to his Brother and gave him a hug. "I told you to keep your eyes on the road," Yami chuckled over Atems shoulder. "I will from now on, Im so sorry Yami, you almost died because of me. Will you ever forgive me?" Atem asked, pulling out of there hug.

"Atem, you're my Brother and it was an accident, of course I forgive you. Just dont do it again," Yami smiled, ruffling his elder Brothers hair. "Thank you Yami," Atem smiled before giving his Brother a quick kiss on his nose. "We have all been worried about you Yami, Im glad that you are alive and in one piece, I saw the wreckage and both of you boys were lucky to excape with your lives," Loretta pointed out, her husband nodding in agreement. "So when are you allowed to go?" Atem asked, excitedly. "The doctor said I had to wait for him to come back, then I could go," Yami beamed.

"Its going to be good to have you home, I've missed you," Atem admitted. "We've all missed you," Loretta added as Aknamkannon chuckled. After the doctor had made his rounds, Yami was now released to go home, given a few precautionary warnings first though, of course. Getting home, both boys helped one another to get up the stairs to their room, Yami helping Atem in turn to lay down on his bed because of his plastered leg. Once both boys were comfortable, Yami wriggled over closer to his Brother, reaching up to touch his face.

"Ive missed you Atem," Yami whispered, cupping his tan cheek. "I missed you also," Atem repeated, tears pooling in his eyes. "Atem? Whats wrong?" Yami asked, now caressing his Brothers cheek with his thumb. "I-I...I was so afraid I would never see you again, everyone thought you were going to die and when that machine started beeping in your room, I felt hopeless because I couldnt do anything to help you," Atem sniffed.

"But Im here now," Yami chuckled, trying to cheer his Brother up a little. "I know you are and I am very grateful that you are," Atem smiled as his crimson eyes gazed up into Yami's deep violet ones. "Atem?" Yami asked again. "Yea Yami," Atem raised an eyebrow. "I got you a little something for christmas, is it too late for me to give it to you?" Yami asked. Atem shook his head, "Of course not, it is still Christmas day."

Getting up off the bed, Yami limped over to his set of draws and ruffled through them until he found what he was looking for, "Ah ha! Here it is, Im sorry I never got a chance to wrap it much but I hope you like it." Atem raised an eyebrow, "What have you got there Yami?" "I got it ages ago actually when I was out with mum shopping one day," Yami smiled, handing his brother the small paper bag.

Looking inside the bag, Atem gasped as he lifted out the small mesh bag with what appeared to be a necklace inside, "Where did you get this Yami, its beautiful." "Take it out and have a better look," Yami continued to smile. Taking the necklace out of the bag, Atem noticed that it was actually two necklaces stuck together, one side was a deep Sapphire Blue and the other was Silver, "Which one is mine?" Atem asked, holding the necklace up to let it slowly spin around.

"The dark blue half is yours and the Silver half, its a Yin and Yang symbol. I thought it would be good for us but more specifically you because you are everything Im not, we maybe Brothers but we are so different. You have dark coloured eyes, mine are lighter. You have dark Brown skin, where mine is paler. Also I know that dark blue is your favourite colour," Yami finished, a happy tear running down his cheek. "Thank you so much Yami, its the best present anyone could ever ask for, I love it and you," Atem smiled, gently cupping his Brothers cheek.

"I love you too Atem, would like help putting your necklace on?" Yami asked. Atem nodded, "Only if you let me help you." Nodding in agreement, Yami undid the clasp on Atems necklace as Atem undid the clasp on Yamis with a small smirk on his. Seeing his Brothers Smirk, Yami raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking?" "How about you wear my dark blue necklace and I wear yours, that way when your away I have something to remind me of you and you have something to remind you of me?" Atem suggested.

Atem nodded in agreement as the boys swapped the necklace they had in their hands and then continued to help each other put them on. "Merry Christmas Yami," Atem smiled, kissing his brother gently on the lips. "Merry Christmas Atem," Yami smiled as he recipocated the kiss gently pushing his brother back against the matress.


End file.
